


Am I a good dog?

by helia7



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Ville wants to be a good dog like Astrid, but he gets distracted





	Am I a good dog?

**Author's Note:**

> written for Synchrinised Screaming  
> promt: Astrid or Ville - when someone tells you that you’re a Good Dog
> 
> Thanks again to Kiraly for proofreading

There she goes. Walking so elegant, so graceful; putting one paw after another. She keeps her head up and carefully avoids all the puddles on the pavement without even looking at them.

“Hey Astrid!” Ville barks. He wants to run to her and sniff around, but it’s safer in the shadow of the bushes. “Astrid! Astrid!”

She doesn’t bother to look at him and it makes him angry. “Hey, look at me, I’m talking to you!”

It’s her strict-faced human who turns and shakes his head. He mutters something; words like _undisciplined_ and _irresponsible_.

 

 At the end of the sidewalk Astrid sits down and waits for the man patiently.

“Good girl.” He pats her head when he catches up; there is a proud gleam in her eyes. They glance left, then right and cross the street together.

“Oh” Ville watches her with a bit of envy; she was told she was a good dog. That’s the best thing a human can say!  _He_ wants to be a good dog too; a very, very good dog!

“Hey, I can do that too” he runs out of from the shelter of the bushes and lands in a big, dirty puddle. “I can practice sitting on the edge of the pavement, it’s puppy’s play!”

 

He rushes forward, but the autumn breeze is tickling his nose. He sniffs. The air is full of an exciting smell; it’s yellow-brown and slightly rotten. It’s the scent of fun.

He stops and turns his head. There’s that large pile of fallen leaves Hannu raked up yesterday. What fun it was! He eyes the heap; his tail is wagging.

He takes a last glance at the sidewalk and turns around. He lets out a happy bark. “Hey Astrid! Can you jump this big?”

This time she looks back from the other side of the street, disdain in her eyes.

But it doesn’t matter now. Ville jumps and leaves are flying in every direction. It’s soft and slippery and exciting! Two round beetles are hurrying away, trying to escape him. Ville barks at them. And he jumps again, and rolls, and chases a pine-cone.

 

“Ville!” Someone shouts. He picks up his ears; it’s Hannu! “What are you doing?! It was such trouble to clear the lawn!”

Ville dashes to his human; yellow leaves swirling around. “Come, let’s play together!”

Hannu crouches down to him. “What are you doing?” he asks again, but his voice sounds softer now. He cups Ville’s head in his hands and starts scratching behind the ears.

_Ooooh, it’s good!_ Ville closes his eyes.

“My silly little dog.” Hannu whispers.

This isn’t exactly what he wants to hear, but it should do for now, Ville decides. Then he licks the beloved bald face in front of him.


End file.
